This present invention relates to an improvement in animal-repelling devices, and more particularly to animal-repelling devices mountable onto a boundary structure such as a fence or similar barrier designed to keep wild animals and uninvited domestic animals out.
With population growth continuing to tax urban environments for space, the countryside, near and outlying, have and are being developed. The more development encroaches upon the countryside, the more likely the development will see and experience wild-animal invasions to their property. Conventional fences and other border barriers are not sufficient to prevent wild animals from scaling the fence or barrier to enter the property; nor are they sufficient to prevent ones pet, such as a dog in particular, from scaling the fence or barrier to get out. Dangers abound with either scenario. The intrusion of a wild animal into one""s backyard, in spite of a xe2x80x98protectivexe2x80x99 fence places one""s domestic pet and household member and guests at risk of harm and or disease. Property damage, eating up one""s garden or a pet""s food supply, are common with such intrusions. A pet dog escaping the comfort of a backyard exposes itself to the dangers of the wild and may never return as a result.
Several such repellers designed for boundary or barrier structures have been crafted and tried. Some are dangerous, lethal to a degree, having spikes, sharp objects, or barbed-wire on top. Some have a rotational function with or without dangerous objects on top. Most are complex in structure, assembly, and maintenance. What has been missing from this field of endeavor is a simply-designed apparatus which is easy to install, easy to maintain, low in cost, and aesthetically appealing. None has been as simple in construction as the present invention, none has been as easy to install and maintain as the present invention, none has been as aesthetic as the present invention, not all are harmless in structure and use as is the present invention, and none has been as effective as the present invention. Moreover, the present invention is mountable on virtually all types of fences and boundary barriers be they wooden fences, split-rail fences, chain-link fences, wrought-iron fences, or of masonry or other solid-like construction.
Accordingly, several objects and advantages of my invention are to:
(a) provide for an effective and safe animal-repeller for keeping unwanted animals out and domestic pets in;
(b) create an easy-to-maintain and easy-to-install animal-repeller which requires no special skill or tools to install;
(c) make an affordable animal-repeller or relatively simple construction;
(d) help maintain a safe environment for a person on their own property; and
(e) protect domestic pets from harm causable by wild animals.
The foregoing has outlined some of the more pertinent objects of the present invention. These objects should be construed to be merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the intended invention. Many other beneficial results can be attained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or by modifying the invention within the scope of the disclosure. Accordingly, other objects and a fuller understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the summary of the invention and the detailed description of the preferred embodiment in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.
The above-noted problems, among others, are overcome by the present invention. Briefly stated, the present invention contemplates an apparatus, attachable to the top of an external barrier, for repelling animals. The apparatus has an elongated hollow roller with an opening on each of its two ends; an end cap, with an aperture for receiving an axle, seated into each end of the roller; and a mounting member having an upper section with one or more axle projecting from the upper section wherein the axles are adapted to insert into the aperture of the end cap and permit free rotation of the roller, and also having a lower section adapted to attach to an external structure such as a fence or other boundary barrier. The end caps secure the openings of the roller and prevent environmental contamination to the roller and the inner chamber. Noise-producing articles may be inserted into the hollow of the roller such that, as the roller is rotated, the movement of the articles within emit noise.
The foregoing has outlined the more pertinent and important features of the present invention in order that the detailed description of the invention that follows may be better understood so the present contributions to the art may be more fully appreciated. Additional features of the present invention will be described hereinafter which form the subject of the claims. It should be appreciated by those skilled in the art that the conception and the disclosed specific embodiment may be readily utilized as a basis for modifying or designing other structures and methods for carrying out the same purposes of the present invention. It also should be realized by those skilled in the art that such equivalent constructions and methods do not depart from the spirit and scope of the inventions as set forth in the appended claims.